


Cadre

by LolaDawnz



Category: Fandoms:The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, The Grand-master of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, OOC, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Romance, beta, canon kinda modern setting, divergence with hints to similar novel plot line, moments can be unrealistic to fit story even if it is in a modern setting, read notes at the beginning of chapter so I explain where the trigger sections are and what to avoid, some moments not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDawnz/pseuds/LolaDawnz
Summary: Wei Wuxian knows what he must do but he never believed it would be at the expense of his loved ones. He knows who he loves, but he never planned out how they would be torn apart.This is a story in the modern age of how Wei Wuxian and lan Wanji come together and fall apart over and over again. In hints and small notes until it is real.Most of the story is Wei Wuxian's experience.Slow character development... possibly long winded chapters.please ask permission to translate my work





	Cadre

**Author's Note:**

> Present day

is this my story


End file.
